Seasons Greetings
by Hayase
Summary: Un detalle puede convertirse en un milagro de Navidad


**Seasons Greetings**

Lisa, cerro su laptop con minima delicadeza, para luego aventarla sobre el sillón que estaba al lado del escritorio en su oficina del SDF-1, se estiro con pereza, y luego llevo sus manos a la sien tallando un poco, como queriendo evitar una jaqueca o tal vez borrar algunos recuerdos.

Se levanto desganada, dio un sorbo a su café e hizo una mueca, estaba frío; Dejo la taza suavemente sobre el escritorio y camino hacia la ventana, y aunque la vista no era tan impresionante como desde el privado del Almirante Global, se lograba ver parte del lago congelado y algunos copos de nieve caer. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, no era posible que ese día fuera navidad y ella estaba ahí todavía trabajando y a decir verdad, era el único lugar donde quería estar.

Su corazón no soportaría pasar otra Navidad sola en casa, o en el hangar en donde muchos militares celebrarían, fiesta a la cual estaba invitada, pero no quería asistir, aunque las conejas habían amenazado con llevarla arrastras. Tampoco quería ser inoportuna e ir con Max y Miriya o Claudia y Roy, no quería ser mal tercio con ninguno de sus amigos; Se dejo caer desgastada sobre el sillón junto a la laptop y cierto piloto de profundos ojos azules vino a su mente; Con el era con quien le hubiera gustado pasar la Navidad, sonrío con amargura al recordar con quien estaría el pasando esa Navidad…con la estrellita del canto. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando recordó el día anterior que había visto a Minmei en casa de su piloto favorito, así que no habría duda que después del brutal ataque de Kyron y la pelea que había tenido con Rick, el estuviera ya en los brazos de la cantante, en sus brazos y en la cama se recordó con amargura, sabia que tenia que sacarlo de su corazón a como diera lugar, esta vez lo había perdido para siempre.

Cerro los ojos y se permitió descansar un poco mientras pensaba que iba a hacer, afuera la nevada estaba aumentando y tendría que pedir un vehiculo oficial para ir a casa, también estaba planeando su ruta de escape para no pasar por el hangar y que la interceptaran sus amigas, pensaba también que ruta tomar para no pasar frente a casa de Rick, tendría que elegir el camino mas largo pero eso era preferible que pasar por su casa. Respiro profundo y abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el reloj eran casi las 10 de la noche, dos horas mas y la Navidad habría pasado, se levanto con calma, se coloco su bufanda y su gabardina militar, la cerro perfectamente, se aseguro de dejar toda su oficina en orden y salio de la misma, cerro con llave y la soledad y semioscuridad del pasillo le dio de lleno. Mientras avanzaba lentamente las luces automáticas se iban encendiendo a su paso y apagándose a sus espaldas, lo que daba un aspecto inquietante a su sombra, que parecía revolotear por todas partes. De pronto la ecuánime Lisa Hayes de detuvo en seco cuando diviso otra sombra que se movía a la vuelta del pasillo y luces que prendían y apagaban; Apresuro el paso para ver de que trataba pero no había nada, camino mas deprisa a la siguiente intersección y giro su cabeza a ambos lados sin encontrar nada. Siguió su camino con calma cuando un fuerte golpe la hizo dar un respingo, algo se había caído, miro extrañada tratando de enfocar la vista pero la semioscuridad no ayudaba nada, era extraño, esa parte de la nave estaba prácticamente vacía. De pronto algo la sobresalto por completo entre las sombras le pareció ver algo o tal vez alguien

Definitivamente es alguien – Se dijo a mi misma y camino sigilosa, se estaba empezando a asustar, un nuevo ruido la hizo dar otro salto - ¿Campanas? – Pensó con incredibilidad – Debo estar muy cansada – Se aclaro pero esta vez camino de prisa no sin antes divisar a alguien vestido de rojo que parecía ser ¿Santa Claus?. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y salio del laberinto de corredores hacia una zona iluminada que conducía hasta el mirador, el sonido de villancicos llego a sus oídos y pensó que provenían del hangar pero se escuchaba mucho mas cerca, y entre mas caminaba mas cerca se escuchaba la música. Al llegar al parque mirador, se llevo una mano al pecho mientras dejaba salir una exclamación se sorpresa, ahí estaba un enorme y hermoso árbol de navidad que titilaba al compás de la música navideña. Camino extrañada alrededor de el, había pasado por ahí un par de horas antes y no había nada, entonces fue que noto que había varios regalos a los pies del árbol y todos tenían su nombre. Levanto una ceja con curiosidad volteando a todo lados, pero el lugar estaba desierto, iba aseguir su camino cuando las campanas volvieron a sonar, se rió por lo bajo y giro sobre sus talones regresando hacia el árbol, se sentó en el tapete en donde estaban colocados los regalos y los miro uno por uno, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la letra en todos ellos. El que tenía mas cerca era del Almirante Global, lo abrió despacio tratando de no romper el papel y encontró una reservación para dos personas a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Ciudad Macross, lo miro confundida y lo guardo en su bolso sacudiendo la cabeza con incredibilidad, el siguiente regalo era de Max y Miriya era una botella de un vino muy caro y según había escuchado era delicioso, con intriga se dirigió a tres paquetes que supuso eran de las conejas, estaban arreglados del mismo color y esta vez ya sin mucho decoro arranco las envolturas para ver el interior, uno contenía unas zapatillas hermosas, otro tenia accesorios a juego con las zapatillas y el tercero un hermoso vestido corto que la hizo sonrojarse un poco, cada vez mas intrigada observo que quedaban dos regalos aun y los miro apenada, ¿De que se trataba todo esto?. Despacio jalo uno de tamaño mediano que tenia la caligrafía de Roy y Claudia, lo abrió con curiosidad y luego lo cerro de golpe completamente roja por la vergüenza. Bufo por lo bajo y mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie volvió a abrirlo mascullando una maldición y riendo entre dientes, la caja contenía un súper sexy Baby Doll navideño, varias cajas de preservativos y las llaves de una habitación de un hotel, ella estaba apunto de gritar de la impresión cuando las campanas volvieron a sonar y dirigió su atención al ultimo regalo que quedaba, obviamente adivino que era de Rick Hunter, el corazón le latió en el pecho con fuerza, tomo la enorme caja despacio y la coloco en su regazo, delineo con su dedo la caligrafía de Rick y un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Con manos temblorosas abrió muy lentamente el regalo, disfrutando cada segundo al hacerlo, la emoción de la infancia vino a sus sentidos, hacia mucho que no abría algo con tanto interés, hacia mucho que no tenía tantos regalos y un pino de navidad tan lindo para ella. Cuando quito todo el papel se detuvo antes de levantar la tapa de la caja, le estaban sudando las manos, dejo escapar una risita y levanto la tapa, otra exclamación de sorpresa salio de sus labios dentro encontró un gorrito de Santa Claus, una caja de sus chocolates favoritos, un arreglo de flores hermoso que acaricio con delicadeza, un pingüino de peluche y un libro que hacia tiempo había estado buscando. Sonrío de felicidad y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas anegaran sus ojos, ahí estaban todas las cosas que Rick sabia que le gustaban o quería, al menos se había acordado de ella. Mientras volvía a ver todos sus regalos, no noto que la música de villancicos fue despareciendo y que los foquitos del árbol se estaban apagando hasta que todo quedo en silencio. Se levanto, se sacudió y acomodo todo ante las carcajadas clásicas de "JO JO JO" de Santa Claus que se escuchaban en la lejanía. Sonriendo se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando de nuevo le pareció ver al icono de la Navidad en persona, esta vez acelero sus pasos y estuvo cerca de alcanzarlo, se detuvo para respirar un poco y noto que "Santa" la había llevado a otra salida de la base, lejos del área de los vehículos oficiales, dejo escapar un gemidito de frustración al saber que tendría que atravesar de nuevo toda la base cuando algo llamo su atención. Afuera había una elegante limosina y un chofer que esperaban por ella. Lo supo por el enorme letrero que el chofer sostenía con su nombre, despacio se acerco a el.

¿Capitana Hayes? – Pregunto el Chofer

Si – Dijo ella dubitativa

Tengo ordenes estrictas de llevarla a su casa y luego regresar por usted para llevarla al Restaurante Horcher – Lisa lo miro incrédula, ese era el restaurante de reservado por el Almirante

Solo lléveme a mi casa por favor – Dijo ella subiendo a la limusina; En donde se acomodo y encontró otro gorrito se Santa Claus; Por la sorpresa no pudo decirle al chofer que ruta tomar así que de pronto se encontraba pasando justo frente a casa de Rick Hunter en el momento en que Minmei entraba con una maleta a casa del piloto, su corazón se desmorono, ella parecía que se estaba mudando a su casa al parecer por un largo tiempo, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y ella se apresuro a limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano, cuando dieron la vuelta a su cuadra, logro ver de nuevo el misterioso Santa que salía corriendo por la entrada de su casa, bajo corriendo y recogió otro gorrito del piso, esta vez tenia un letrero hecho a computadora que decía "Te estaré esperando", Iba a entrar a su casa cuando escucho la voz del chofer que había olvidado por completo

Señorita, tengo otro encargo pero estaré aquí por usted en 45 minutos

No se moleste…yo…

No puede negarse, tengo indicaciones de llevarla a la fuerza si es necesario

Ja – Lisa comento

De verdad - Agrego el - De lo contrario tendré que ir por la Sra., Miriya para que salga - Finalizo y se marcho ante la cara de sorpresa de Lisa

Entro, arrojo sus zapatos y camino descalza por la casa, necesitaba una taza de café, y mientras la bebía, reviso de nuevo sus regalos sin evitar reír con ellos, posteriormente se dirigió a tomar un baño relajante. Cuando salio se quedo mirando el vestido decidiendo si debía ir o no y como si le leyeran el pensamiento su celular empezó a sonar Miriya comenzó a hablar en tropel amenazándola para que fuera para luego despedirse y colgar sin darle tiempo a responder, luego llamo Claudia y mas sutilmente pero no tanto le dijo lo mismo, finalmente el trío llamo y todas le exigieron que fuera. Colgó sacudiendo la cabeza como para despejar tanta idea y riendo empezó a vestirse, era mas fácil enfrentar una cena con Santa Claus que a sus amigas.

Se miro al espejo, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, el vestido era muy entallado y corto, pero parecía que había sido hecho a su medida, le quedaba como una segunda piel, el color verde oscuro del mismo resaltaba su mirada, los accesorios parecía que la hacían brillar y las zapatillas la hacían lucir mas su largas piernas, se sonrojo y estaba por cambiarse de vestido cuando sonó el timbre insistentemente, el chofer había llegado, no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse tomo su bolso y abrió mas por reflejo que por gusto, el joven, la saludo alabo su bellaza y casi la jalo hacia la limosina, el mismo jalo la puerta cerrándola y acompaño a Lisa al vehiculo, todo era muy extraño y parecía casi cronometrado, todo estaba perfectamente orquestado.

Al llegar al restaurante un mesero esperaba en la puerta, la recibió y la condujo con el maestre, que la condujo hacia un pequeño privado al fondo del mismo

-Llego la cita de Santa Claus – Mencionaba a los meseros a su paso, Lisa solo se sonrojaba cada vez mas no solo por la broma de Santa si no por como la miraban todos los hombres ahí presentes. Una vez instalada se quedo sola en un mesa adornada románticamente con copas y velas, a su alrededor luces de navidad titilaban tímidamente, ella se dejo llevar por el baile suave de las lucecitas cuando escucho un ruido, un mesero traía un pequeña mesa con algo que parecía ser un retroproyector y le entrego una memoria para que al introdujera en el mismo, con curiosidad cada vez mayor, Lisa la introdujo y se sorprendió al verse a si misma abriendo los regalos momentos antes en el SDF1, había tomas de diferentes ángulos y se escuchaban risitas de sus amigos, ellos había estado ahí todo el tiempo, no supo si debía enojarse o divertirse cuando literalmente Santa Claus apareció delante de ella, ella se puso tensa y se quedo muy quieta observando al viejito de rojo rodear la mesa, sus barbas y cabello blanco cubrían casi toda su cara por lo que no podía distinguir quien era.

Gracias por venir…Lisa…temía que no lo hicieras – Dijo por fin y al reconocer la voz, el corazón de la joven dio un salto

¿Rick?

Si soy yo… - Dijo retirando el gorro y con el los cabellos blancos, Lisa no pudo evitar reír cuando lo miro con barbas blancas

No te veras mal cuando seas mayor – le dijo con una sonrisa – Pero… ¿Que es todo esto…?

Hace unos días…me dijiste que ya no creías en milagros de navidad y cuando te pregunte que harías me dijiste que nada en especial, yo quiero Lisa que vuelvas a creer en la Navidad

¿Porque?

Tengo varias razones…pero una de ellas es porque yo siempre tuve navidades muy felices en casa, fueron muy pocas pero fueron muy bellas y tu me dijiste que regularmente tu estabas en fiestas con tus padres y yo quise darte eso de regalo, no es mucho, pero quiero darte una Navidad real, quiero que festejemos juntos y nos divirtamos por eso le pedí ayuda a todos, no podía comprarte un regalo lujoso pero si podía darte algunas sorpresas – Dijo guiñando un ojo mientras Lisa tenia los ojos anegados de lagrimas

¿Y como es que?...

Bueno todos me ayudaron, incluyendo el Almirante… todos te queremos Lisa…en especial yo – Finalizo sonriendo y Lisa se tuvo que agarrar de la mesa para no caerse

¿Y Minmei? - No pudo evitar preguntar, Rick soltó un resoplido de frustración, era tiempo de enfrentarlo

El día que fuiste la viste pero no escuchaste, Minmei acudió a mi para pedirme quedarse unos días en mi casa, esta atravesando una especie de crisis, te juro que como amigo fue mi intención ayudarla y ahí se quedo un par de días, pero sus intenciones eran otras, yo me di cuenta que ya no me tiene obsesionado y estos días que estuvo conmigo y pude convivir con ella, la pude ver claramente con sus defectos y manías y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella, simplemente había cambiando, siento un cariño especial para ella pero ya no la amo, a decir verdad creo que nunca lo hice, así que bueno para hoy ya tenia planeado todo esto y no iba a permitir que me echara a perder as cosas o que yo las echara a perder por caer en su juego… así que le dije que siempre podría contar con mi amistad, pero tenia que buscar su propio camino y que debía ir con sus tíos ya que seguro estaban muy preocupados por ella, que ya no podía tenerla en casa, así que hoy se marcho.

La vi… con una maleta

Estaba sacando sus cosas

Pensé que se estaba mudando definitivamente

No…

Pero sigo sin entender…

Te dije que tenia varias razones…solo te he explicado una – Añadió y luego tomo aire poniéndose visiblemente nervioso y se acerco a ella – Lisa la razón mas fuerte de hacer todo esto es…que…yo… - Se aclaro la garganta – Es que yo te amo – Lisa abrió los ojos de par en par, dejo de respirar, la cabeza le dio vueltas y esta vez pensó que si de iba a desmayar - Y si me lo permites, deseo pasar muchos años a tu lado… tanto…hasta que estas – Dijo tocándose las barbas blancas – Sean reales, total ya me dijiste que no me veo mal con ellas – Finalizo suspirando – A estas alturas estaba arrodillado cerca de Lisa a centímetros de su cara y al ver que ella no reaccionaba, le toco suavemente el contorno de la cara haciendo que ella diera un respingo y volviera a respirar – Quisiera pedirte perdón, por todo le daño que te he hecho, he sido bastante inmaduro y un verdadero dolor en el trasero – Añadió para bajar la tensión del momento y ella se rió dejando correr libremente las lagrimas por sus ojos – pero no llores, que vas arruinar tu linda cara, además quisiera pedirte – Se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo – Quiero que seas mi Novia Lisa Hayes – Finalizo y solo recibió como respuesta a una Lisa llorosa entre sus brazos que apenas pudo balbucear una respuesta

¿Eso es un si comadreja?

Tonto

Te amo

Yo también

Permiso para besar a mi Capitana

Sin barbas – Añadió ella jalándolas hacia abajo antes de fundirse en un tierno beso – Rick se levanto despacio cuando se separaron y agrego

No creas que voy a pasar vestido así toda la noche – Dijo mientras bajaba un cierre del regordete disfraz librándose de el, mostrando a un Rick elegantemente vestido en un smoking – Lisa estaba sin habla el se veía realmente atractivo

Te ves bien piloto

Lo mismo te digo preciosa, casi me da un infarto cuando te vi pasar por el pasillo hacia aquí y si me hubiera muerto se hubiera arruinado la noche – Añadió con un puchero

Eres un tonto…

Pero te amo… y ven – Dijo dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una suave música en el ambiente – Concédeme esta pieza bonita

Rick…yo…todo esto es … - Lisa no podía ni hablar y empezó a llorar copiosamente

No llores bonita esto es para que estés feliz

Estoy feliz – Dijo ella – Lloro de felicidad – Agrego y bailaron un rato suavemente al ritmo de la música

¿Tienes hambre?

Mucha – Agrego ella notando que no había comido casi nada en todo el día

Después de la cena podemos ir a donde tu quieras, podemos ir a la fiesta de la base, o a visitar a alguien como gustes

Tengo una idea de lo que quiero – Añadió ruborizada

¿Qué?

¿Sabes que regalaron los demás?

Roy y Claudia no me dijeron…dijeron que eso seria una sorpresa para mi…no entendí a que se referían

Tengo la botella de Vino de los Sterling en la bolsa y unas par de cosas mas que me dieron Claudia y Roy

¿Si?

Y creo que quiero aprovechar ese regalo – Dijo con coquetería dejando congelando a Rick

¿Y que es?

Eso lo sabrás en su momento – Añadió sonriendo de manera muy sexy ocasionándole un semi infarto al pobre piloto.

Tengo algo que combina con tu disfraz de Santa Claus – Dijo ella totalmente desinhibida

¿Eh?

Solo te pido que comas bien…necesitaras energía piloto – Rick sintió que se le erizaba todo el cuerpo al comprender las palabras de su novia – Esta será una navidad memorable – Finalizo ella

Y se esta convirtiendo en la mejor Navidad de mi vida – Dijo el

Y la noche buena será mejor – Agrego Lisa entre risas, sabiendo que la soledad había quedado atrás y que definitivamente los milagros de navidad existían.

Hola¡

Les dejo aquí una pequeñita historia de navidad que me estuvo rondando en la cabeza el día de hoy, va sin editar pero quería subirla pronto como regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes en especial para: Crepus, Bonifacio, Floripondio y algunos otros ;)

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS¡


End file.
